


Alone

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Plaster and fresh paint do little to erase the memory of old hurts. Touko can not set foot into her home--her first apartment, and she had been so *pleased* to be on her own--without imagining the bullet holes and burns marks which had marked her apartment as a killing ground.

Robin is gone, now.

Amon is gone.

Her father is gone.

There is no consolation to be found in painted and plastered walls when everything Touko has ever known is no longer hers to believe in, and everyone she has ever loved have left her to these empty rooms. Touko does not know where her father has gone, nor Amon, nor Robin--no one will tell her.

All Touko wants is the truth.


End file.
